Bal de fin d'année
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - "Dean et Castiel ne sont que de simples lycéens et n'attendent que de voir les portes s'ouvrir sur le bal de fin d'année. Ils savaient qu'ils iraient à ce gala séparément mais, bien évidemment, le destin voit les choses différemment." [Destiel]


Petit OS qui sort de nul part et pour une fois (Tadamm), c'est un rating K, ma parole !

Piouh, deviendrais-je plus... calme ? Meuh non, c'est juste une pause, hein ;).

Bref, j'attends vos avis ! A bientôt,

* * *

 ***\ Bal de fin d'année /***

C'est l'événement le plus attendu de toute l'année. Chaque lycéen et lycéenne espérant être invité par l'élu de son cœur, souhaitant se montrer au bras de son coup de cœur.

Pour certains, cette soirée se trouvera être un fiasco, pour d'autres, ce sera juste le meilleur moment de leur existence.

Cette année, le bal de fin d'année ouvre le rideau aux élèves de terminal tant pour leur souhaiter un bon départ dans leur nouvelle vie que pour terminer en beauté leur trois années d'études dans l'établissement.

Ils sont heureux de participer à cet événement, de profiter encore en tant qu'élève avant les grandes vacances, brisant l'univers d'adolescents. La faculté, ce n'allait pas être aussi jouissif que le lycée, cela avait des avantages, certes, mais être lycéen comportait des atouts considérables et, dans l'établissement actuel, tous les élèves étaient satisfaits et comblés.

Pour une fois, le bal allait convier les élèves à boire autre chose que du jus d'orange, la piste de danse fermera ses portes qu'à l'aube et le DJ a pour mission d'ambiancer la salle avec toutes les musiques les plus branchées. Le directeur tenait à ce que la soirée soit exactement celle tant attendue et, au vu des notes spectaculaires de la promo, il se devait de rendre cet instant magique.

Les professeurs avaient misé sur de la décoration rouge et noir, avaient installé des jeux de lumières entraînant la salle comme la plus belle discothèque au monde, avaient prévu de photographier chaque arrivant pour mémoriser cette soirée et ils avaient préparé un stock de boissons alcoolisés et de petits fours. Les professeurs étaient aussi impatients d'ouvrir la porte aux étudiants que d'y participer.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà devant la salle, attendant patiemment son ouverture.

\- Pourquoi tu gigotes comme ça, vieux ? T'attend quelqu'un ?

Un garçon à l'allure rockeur se détache du groupe et pose ses pupilles sur un jeune homme carré, à l'allure d'un mannequin, aux yeux verts émeraudes.

\- Pas du tout, Ash. J'ai juste envie de pisser.

L'homme se mord la lèvre en observant une voiture se garer devant eux, puis, il reporte à nouveau son attention vers Ash, le conducteur n'ayant pas intéressé l'élève.

\- Dean ! Les portes vont s'ouvrir, tu viens ?

Une jeune femme brune élancée se jette dans les bras du fameux Dean aux yeux trop verts. Ce dernier se tourne à nouveau vers la route en se mordant à nouveau les lèvres. Que cherche t'il ?

\- Entre si tu veux, Lisa. J'vais m'allumer une cigarette.

\- Pardon ? Depuis quand est ce que tu fumes ?

\- Un moment.

Lisa fronce les sourcils mais s'éclipse tout de même en direction de la salle sans un mot, empoignant le bras d'une petite brune aux cheveux bouclées. Ash dévisage Dean en lui tendant un paquet de Marlboro et ce dernier installe une cigarette entre ses doigts.

\- Mec ? J'peux savoir c'que t'as ? J't'ai jamais vu fumer une clope de toute mon existence alors ton bobard, tu le sors à elle si tu veux mais pas à moi.

L'interpellé se frotte la nuque en se mordant à nouveau les lèvres avant d'allumer avec un briquet noir classique sa cigarette. Il aspire et recrache rapidement la fumée, crapotant sans aucune difficulté.

\- Tu sais qui est son cavalier ?

Ash sourit et Dean change son regard de direction, admirant la route en contrebas.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Dean ? C'est pas toi qui a dit que tu voulais plus jamais le voir ?

\- Je sais, Ash.. Je sais..

Il aspire à nouveau la fumée en observant un couple d'élèves sortir de leur véhicule.

\- J'ai merdé.. Je m'y attendais juste pas, tu peux comprendre ça !

\- C'est la réaction que t'as eu que je comprends pas. J'vois pas c'qui a de choquant dans le fait qu'un mec t'ai demandé d'être son cavalier.

Dean ferme les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir vers son ami.

\- Puis, merde, Dean, c'est pas n'importe quel mec non plus ! Tu vas bousiller ton amitié avec lui juste pour ce genre de broutilles ?

\- Parce que tu trouves que c'est une broutille, toi ? Tu t'rends compte qu'il est venu dormir chez moi des cinquantaines de fois et que…

\- Alors quoi ? Il est gay, j'vois pas où est le problème !

\- C'est pas ça le problème, j'm'en fiches aussi, c'est juste.. je crois que.. euh..

Dean se masse la nuque à nouveau en évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Puis, il reprend une taf de sa cigarette avant de se racler la gorge.

\- J'te jure, Ash, tu la fermes, parce que c'que j'vais te dire, ça m'a froissé un max.

Le susnommé hausse un sourcil, curieux.

\- J'ai réagi au quart de tour parce qu'il a osé me le demander devant tout le monde. Toi, Benny, Uriel, Jo… Putain, il sait que j'aime pas ça ! Il avait pas à me faire ça en public, le con !

Il s'humecte les lèvres en observant à nouveau sa cigarette, il la jette et l'écrase avec sa chaussure brillante noire.

\- J'avais.. j'avais envie de dire oui, Ash.. J'te jure que, là, ce soir, j'me voyais à ses bras, putain ! Mais.. au lieu de ça, me voilà avec Lisa.. Génial… Et, en prime, j'lui ai balancé les pires horreurs à la gueule.

Il reporte son attention vers la route.

\- J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça, surtout que je pensais rien de ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai merdé à fond et hier, j'ai voulu m'excuser et il m'a envoyé boulet ! J'sais même pas comment rattraper le coup, là !

\- Commence peut-être par lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Dean fronce les sourcils en posant ses iris dans ceux de son ami.

\- Tu veux que j'dises quoi ? J'sais même pas moi-même ce que je ressens… Ça va être la pire soirée de ma vie, ce soir.

\- Arrête, Dean, la victime, c'est lui, pas toi. Bouge toi le cul pour rattraper ta connerie..

L'un comme l'autre observe une voiture rouge s'insérer dans le parking de la salle et Dean se triture les doigts.

\- J'espère juste qu'il est pas avec cette abruti de Balthazar… Faites qu'il.. Putain de merde.

Un homme brun aux cheveux décoiffés sort de la voiture côté conducteur et de l'autre côté un homme châtains, fin, sort également, sous le regard incendiaire de Dean. Il les dévisage s'échanger quelques mots autour de la voiture et il grimace en voyant l'homme brun rire.

\- Mais ouais, c'est vrai que Balthazar est connu pour ses blagues hyper drôle…

\- Tu veux que j'éloigne Balt' un moment ?

Dean soupire et hoche la tête en observant les deux hommes se diriger vers eux. Un long échange de regard se fait entre Dean et l'homme brun alors qu'ils s'approchent de l'entrée de la salle. Dean le voit briser leur échange et cela suffit pour qu'il fasse quelques pas vers eux.

\- Hey ! Cas !

L'interpellé augmente la vitesse de ses pas, mais Dean accélère et se trouve rapidement dans son passage, lui bloquant l'accès à la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ?

\- Faut.. Faut que je te parles, juste…

\- Il a pas envie de te parler, alors tu..

\- J'te parle pas à toi, connard.

Dean dévisage avec hargne l'homme installé à côté de Cas alors que celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Si c'est pour que tu sois aussi verbalement incorrect, Dean, alors je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

\- Cas, s'te plaît, j'veux…

\- Castiel, mon nom est Castiel, ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon.

Dean lève les sourcils et pose sa paume sur l'épaule de Castiel. Ce dernier se libère de l'étreinte en posant sur lui un regard colérique.

\- Balthi, j'peux te parler, mec ?

Dean sourit vers Ash, heureux qu'il éloigne l'homme que ne semble pas apprécier ce premier. Puis, il reporte son attention vers Castiel qui s'éloigne vers l'angle du mur de la salle et Dean le suit en se frottant les paumes des mains tout en soufflant dessus. Ils s'arrêtent l'un et l'autre, se cachant derrière le mur pour ne pas être vu, ni être entendu par les élèves, et Castiel croise ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je t'écoute, Dean.

L'interpellé se masse la nuque en se noyant dans les iris bleus de l'homme, à l'allure aussi parfaite que Dean, surtout dans cet ensemble costard-cravate.

\- J'tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour mon comportement de jeudi, j'voulais pas…

\- Je te pardonne. Je peux y retourner à présent ?

\- Cas..Castiel, j't'en prie, écoute moi jusqu'au bout !

Le susnommé soupire et positionne son dos contre le béton froid, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- J'ai pas aimé que tu me demandes d'être ton cavalier devant tout le monde, t'espérais quoi sérieux ?

\- J'espérais en tout cas que tu es une autre réaction ! Tu as été blessant, Dean ! Humiliant ! Je n'avais pas besoin de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses !

\- Je sais, Cas, je sais, j'ai vraiment merdé…

Ils se noient tous les deux dans le regard de l'autre. Castiel a les yeux qui s'humidifient légèrement alors que ceux de Dean envoient de la tristesse pure et simple.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir me hurler dessus en m'insultant de pédales… Je pensais que tu te doutais de mon orientation sexuel, Dean… Et puis…

Castiel rougit un peu en éloignant son regard vers les broussailles à côté d'eux.

\- Je pensais que tu te doutais de mes sentiments pour toi.. Tout le monde le savait alors.. Quand je te voyais me regarder, venir me parler, me proposer de dormir chez toi et autre, je me disais que tu ressentais sans doute la même chose.. Je supposais que tu étais juste timide pour passer le cap avec un autre homme..

Dean se retient de respirer en posant lui-même son regard vers les plantes à côté d'eux.

\- J'ai donc trouvé ça logique de te le demander, Dean… J'aimerais juste, dorénavant, que tu oublies tout ça, d'accord ? Et que l'on essaye de redevenir aussi proche qu'avant, comme deux bons copains…

\- Je peux pas, Cas...

L'interpellé ferme les yeux et se les frotte du revers de la main tout en reniflant rapidement. Du côté de Dean, sa main se place sur son cœur qu'il sent battre un peu plus frénétiquement et il inspire calmement.

\- Je peux pas parce que je ne veux pas t'avoir comme bon copain, Cas… Je voulais te dire oui, jeudi, mais j'ai pris peur devant tout le monde.

Castiel lève les yeux vers Dean et il les plisse en s'épongeant les gouttes sur sa joue grâce à sa manche.

\- Tu as raison, tes sentiments pour moi sont partagés… Moi aussi, je ressens des trucs pour toi..

Dean se masse la nuque, gêné et laisse un silence s'installer le temps que deux jeunes élèves s'éloignent d'eux. Une fois fait, Dean s'avance d'un léger pas, approchant son visage de celui de Castiel qui le dévisage ouvertement, perdu.

\- J'aimerais.. beaucoup être ton cavalier ce soir, Cas…

\- Mais.. Et Lisa ?..

\- J'm'en fiches de cette meuf…

Dean place sa paume sur le mur juste à côté du visage de Castiel et il avance le sien encore un peu plus vers celui de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Dean… Pourquoi faire ça alors qu'il y a trois jours, tu…

\- J'étais con, y'a trois jours.. Je.. J'ai envie de.. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Cas..

Le susnommé dévie son regard vers la bouche de Dean et sa langue humidifie ses lèvres. Il pose son regard vers les iris devant lui et ses mains s'avancent pour encercler sa nuque. Il soupire en sentant la peau chaude sous ses mains et ses doigts s'insèrent dans les cheveux châtains et doux de Dean. Une petite pression de ses mains amène l'homme à s'approcher davantage, leur souffle devenant irrégulier, et leurs lèvres finissent par se rejoindre lentement. Le baiser est doux, sage, les lèvres s'entrouvrent pour mieux se refermer sur celles de l'autre, laissant les propriétaires goûter la sensation. Puis, Dean dépasse sa langue de son antre pour la diriger vers les lèvres devant lui et Castiel amène la sienne à sa rencontre. Elles se rejoignent, s'imprègnent entre elles alors que Dean pose sa paume sur la joue de Castiel. Tandis que celui-ci bouge les siennes pour caresser sa chevelure. L'étreinte semble ne jamais mourir et, pourtant, Dean s'éloigne en ouvrant les yeux, reprenant difficilement son souffle, un sourire heureux sur son visage.

\- Serais tu devenu une pédale toi aussi ?

\- La ferme, Cas.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, plus avidement, et Ash arrive à ce moment là.

\- Whoh ! C'est classé X par ici ?

Les deux hommes se séparent rapidement, gêné d'être ainsi surpris, et ils se massent la nuque l'un et l'autre.

\- J'veux pas briser votre… réconciliation mais la soirée a commencé depuis un peu plus de trente minutes alors… Ce s'rait bien que vous vous bougez le cul, non ?

Ash repart en lançant un clin d'œil et Dean pose son regard dans celui de Castiel, souriant à nouveau.

\- Veux tu bien être mon cavalier, Cas ?

\- Avec plaisir, Dean.

L'interpellé lève son bras, invitant Castiel à placer le sien autour de lui, et il ne faut pas plus d'une seconde pour que ce dernier accepte l'invitation, un sourire et un regard comblé. Pas de doute, pour ces deux êtres, le bal sera l'un de leur meilleur souvenir.

 ***\ The End /***

* * *

Que du soft ! Je vous l'avais dit !

Verdict ? ;)


End file.
